Battle of Gara Corridor
The Battle of Gara Corridor was the third to last battle nearing the end of the Gorgelous Island Theater, during the Thrid World War in the American Theater. Prelude As the Gorgelous Theater was coming to a close, the United States forces began advancing non-stop towards Leinatown located in the Fra county of the Western coast of the Island. With the the war gaining in the hand of the United States, the Irish, and Italian Brigades had transformed Gara Corridor into the Europeans' last line of defense-- due to it's positioning between the Lambert & Amber mountain ranges, it was the only favorable location for the United States Main force to advance through. The U.S troops were greatly outnumbered by the Europeans, thus making it the largest known ground engagement on U.S Soil close to Gettysburg. The U.S forces needed to advance through this line in order to reach Leinatown, the last A.E Stronghold left on the Island. Securing the city was critical to winning back control of Gorgelous Island, and ending the 2 Year Gorgelous Theater. Omaar has been sent to aid the troops' advance through the desert and onto liberating Leinatown. Battle 'The Offensive' After a crushing A.E Counter attack on the United States left flank the Americans were at the point of being over powered and pushed out of the region. Calling for desperate measures against the Europeans, the United States unlashed Defcon 3, and launched an Orbital bombardment on the A.E Advance from there newly created Satellites from Orbit above. The Europeans responded with an attack from there Satellites resulting in the destruction of nearly about 30% Of the Untied States Main forces. Despite the use of WMD's the Europeans continued to press there attacks on the United States lines, which later caused panic between the ranks. The tide of the losing ground turned when the Omaar finally showed up with air support, giving the United States soldiers even more confidence. At one point the A.E attempted to fire a second satellite, on the United States forces but the blast of the satellite was sacrificed by Jef Henderson, who diverted his jet right in range of the blast, causing the Satellite to mistake him for a Missile drawing it away from it's target coordinates and ending up shooting him instead resulting in minor deaths between the ranks. The United States now after seeing Henderson's sacrifice abandon there Cowardly fall back and continue to press there attack against the A.E catching there immediate surprise. Finally on September 5th, The United States with the help of Omaar Koakshi, managed to finally overwhelm the A.E forces and force them into a large full scale retreat, which later resulted into a mad stampede with the assistance of friendly aircraft, amidst which was Omaar. Thanks to the Ribbon Fighter's assistance, most of the Europeans resistance was annihilated, thus allowing the U.S forces to advance Wiping out a grand total of about 89% Of the A.E forces left on Gorgelous Island. 'A.E Retreat' The A.E retreat from Gara Corridor was described as wide spread panic as they moved across the wastelands, they became targets for the United States air force from above which starved them off a bit in order to cripple there defenses along Leinatown even worst than they already were. European aircraft were easily shot down in the sites of Omaar Koakshi, while drawing them away from defending there forces main retreat allowing them to become easy prey for the United Staes Air forces. Aftermath despite being scattered over The large Gara Corridor region, Aide from both Zero Medina and the Airforce lead U.S.A to a success. Even though they were able to break through, the United States had suffered heavy casualties with the loss of over about 30% Of there main forces. Even so, with the clearing of the corridor, nothing stood in the way of the United States advance on Leinatown which lies directly ahead for Liberation. Trivia Category:Events Category:Universal Battles Category:World War III Category:The American Theater Category:Gorgelous Island Campaign‎ Category:2025 Category:Engagements of World War III